


Promise and Loss

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [4]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Flavours of angst, Girly threesome, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finally meets Bertha Rheinfeldt, Carmilla suggests kissing, maybe something else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first all-female-threesome fic! <3 I'm ever so proud! Maybe possibly loosely tied to the previous ficlet in this series. 
> 
> I've had this idea of what a meeting between Laura and Bertha, whom the former never got to meet in canon, would go when Bertha came to look for Carmilla and Carmilla was the tease she is and paired them up. Or something. You cannot tell me that Bertha becoming a vampire herself isn't canon. Carmilla's death, however, isn't, it's but hateful patriarchal propaganda on behalf of Laura's father and all the other male figures in her life. So, now I have this idea of these three girls rollicking about together, maybe a kiss and grope there, a tumble in the sheets here, and a happy future beyond. 
> 
> OMG this note is onger than the drabble.

'Bertha Rheinfeldt', she murmurs huskily, vivid pretty eyes regarding me with intent.

 

Her name is a shock to me, as is her appearance… so like my beloved, mysterious and a bit sinister. She has tasted what Carmilla has to offer and taken her fill, daring where I haven’t.

 

'Do you want Bertha to kiss you?' Carmilla whispers, teasing a little.

 

'You kissed her first'. 

 

'Possibly,' her cool lips caress my neck, hands on my waist like steel, 'don't you want to know what she tastes like?'

 

Bertha tastes like promise and loss. Of a girlhood willingly lost. Like mine was.  


End file.
